WO 2005/120134 discloses a circuit comprising two anti-parallel connected light-emitting diodes in a first branch and two anti-parallel connected light-emitting diodes in a second branch. The first and second branches are parallel branches. The first branch further comprises a capacitor and is a capacitive branch. The second branch further comprises a coil and is an inductive branch. As a result, light changes of the anti-parallel light-emitting diode pairs take place at different points in time and, as compared to individual flicker indices of the anti-parallel light-emitting diode pairs, an overall flicker index of the circuit is reduced.